Swordplay
Sword Play '''is one of 12 games available to play in Wii Sports Resort. Taking advantage of the Wii MotionPlus, the main mechanic of the game is using your Wii Remote like a sword to hit an opponent/opponents. There are 3 variations of the game. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are: Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Mii Standing. If you have beaten the champion,at the Mii selection, hold the 1 button. Then you can use Matt's purple sword to fight. Your skill should be around 1500 to fight Matt. Duel Mii Levels (in order, confirmed): Lv 0-99 Ryan, Fumiko, Miyu, Kathrin, Asami (Boss), Martin Lv 100-199 Mike, Steve, George, Naomi, Ian (Boss), Vincenzo, Chris Lv 200-299 Megan, Hiromasa (Boss), Tomoko (Boss), Holly, Gabriele (Boss), Shohei, Keiko Lv 300-399 Emma, Alisha (Boss), Takumi, Rachel, Greg, Eduardo Lv 400-499 Ashley, Elisa, Cole (Boss), Nick, Lucía, Mia, Theo Lv 500-599 David, Sarah (Boss), Barbara (Boss), Tatsuaki, Sandra, Emily, Helen Lv 600-699 Siobhán, Steph(Boss), Marisa (Boss), Hayley, Julie, Haru Lv700-799 Kentaro, Silke, Fritz (Boss), Ren, Susana, Luca, Rainer Lv800-899 Stéphanie, Tyrone, Saburo, Yoshi, Jessie, Yoko (Boss), Hiroshi Lv900-999 (you'll play at sunset here) Ursula, Oscar, Miguel (Boss), Sakura, Giovanna, Chika PRO LEVEL' Lv1000-1099 Jake, Maria, Tommy, Alex, Sota, Eddy, Misaki Lv1100-1199 Pablo, Marco (Boss), Eva, Shouta, Gwen, Michael, Abe Lv1200-1299 Patrick, Abby, Midori, Daisuke, Shinnosuke, Jackie Lv1300-1399 Nelly, Víctor, Andy, Ai, Takashi (Boss), Pierre, Akira Lv1400-1499 Hiromi, Shinta (Boss), James, Gabi (Boss), Rin, Anna(Boss) Champion: 1500 (you'll also play at sunset here) Matt (Final Boss) Speed Slice The objective of Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent. The referee (Matt) will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. But if you are facing Matt in Speed Slice, the trainer will be Ryan (shown dueling above). Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts, and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (Black Armored with Purple Sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and hard to defeat. These are the list of The Bosses from every level at the Showdown Sword Play : 'Normal stages: 1-10' #Cole (Bridge) #Gabi (Lighthouse) #Miguel (Beach) #Alisha (Mountain) #Hiromasa (Forest) #Sarah (Ruins) #Marco (Waterfall) #Asami (Cliff) #Anna (Castle) #Gabriele (Volcano) After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play reverse stages. They are a lot harder. 'Reverse stages 11 - 20''' 11. Tomoko (Bridge Reverse) 12. Takashi (Lighthouse Reverse) 13. Marisa (Beach Reverse) 14. Ian (Mountain Reverse) 15. Barbara (Forest Reverse) 16. Shinta (Ruins Reverse) 17. Steph (Waterfall Reverse) 18. Fritz (Cliff Reverse) 19. Yoko (Castle Reverse) 20. Matt (Volcano Reverse) Category:Wii Sports Resort Games Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii